User blog:Pikazilla/Are DBZ Powerlevels BS?
Powerlevels: the one trait in this entire wiki that gets flooded with mathematical equations even though this trait only exists in DBZ. So what's Superman's powerlevel? Well considering he done multiple feats of infinite or beyond infinite power it might be just that. Bigger question is this: who cares? It's SUPERman. If Superman is weak, he's not Super now is he? He doesn't use ki anyways so how can you even compare or calculate; especially since powerlevels (in the DBZ definition of the term) DON'T EXIST IN DC. If they did; people would get quickly confused when relatively basic supervillains like Metallo defeat Superman. Some would be like 'oh Metallo must have a higher powerlevel of multi-universal tier' when the reality is that he's just Terminator spamming kryptonite. One Piece even had a similar concept in Doriki: which was only mentioned once and never mentioned again. Not only is there almost nothing confirming what the numbers mean but Nami has a Doriki of about 9 (about the same as Spandam as they are both normal humans) and Kalifa is 630 yet Nami won her duel. Spandam even reasonably argued that he's still a threat due to his elephant-sword. But was actually pisses me off is that many people believe that these numbers might actually mean something; as in something you can precisely and scientifically analyze. I recall that the DBZ wiki once, or still does, mention that they think Turtle's powerlevel (0.001) was either miscalculated or he had a sudden boost in power; otherwise he wouldn't have stopped some humans who have a basic powerlevel (5). No one considered the reality: Turtle's pathetic powerlevel IS A JOKE. The same way, as Death Battle pointed out, that Golden Frieza's powerlevel was a joke. You don't take jokes this seriously when the creator of the joke doesn't want you to. And also this blog points out other obvious errors: http://www.neoseeker.com/forums/88/t1413820-power-level-inconsistencies/ So should powerlevels be discarded entirely? Maybe. The only reason powerlevels exist are specifically for the DBZ universe. And in that setting; it establishes a tier list. The reason to do that is because there is no other way to show when a character becomes stronger than another character until they prove so during their fight. It's to create hype; to create a ceiling the hero must overcome. Here's why this is the only way to do this; at least in regards to ki power: Dragonball had Kid Goku begin with basic training methods that eventually grew to becoming more superhuman as time went on. Kid Goku began delivering milk bottles to blowing up battleships. But once we get to the end of the series we see Jackie Chun destroy the moon. Now with characters destroying planets with ease, they had no way to depict a character's growth if the characters are already so absurd that even the largest tangible things have been destroyed by them or their equals. DBS tries to solve this with 'almost destroying the universe' or some crap like that, but that just continues pushing the writers into a corner. Without stating it with an established tier-list, character growth would be impossible to depict other than; *Training Montage *New Transformation *Fusion *Stealing energy *Zenaki Boost *Going all out *Curbstomping a threatening character And these traits exist in other works of fiction as well. And that's the case because again, it's to build up hype. Best example of this is Number C1000: Numeronius and iC1000: Numeronius Numeronia from Yugioh. The average Yugioh monster that can be normal summoned and has no effects has about 0-2000 ATK; which includes giants, dragons, tanks. The protagonists normally have their signature monster with 2500 ATK. Blue Eyes, the most powerful Normal Monster, has 3000 ATK. A 'Star Eater' is 3200 ATK and Jizukiru, the Star Destroying Kaiju is 3300 ATK. A (lesser) god is at least 4000 ATK. The highest Base Attack otherwise is 5,000. Numeronius is twice that at 10,000. Then it's final form iC1000: Numeronius Numeronia is 10 times THAT at 100,000!!! Keep in mind that just a 1 attack difference is enough to win a battle (against another monster). So of course this is the 'final boss' of the series and his duel is the climax. It makes that final battle all the more risky; especially since Numeronia wins the duel if he's not attacked. But as mentioned before; if a Star Eater is 3200 then how do we comprehend what 100,000 ATK means? How is 100,001 different from 100,000? There's very little we can go by because there are plenty of inconsistancies. Jerry Beans Man is literally a Jelly Bean, and his 1750 ATK is actually impressive. In comparison the Blackland Fire Dragon (the most standard stereotype of a European Dragon) is 1500 ATK. Then you got Rocket Arrow Express: which appears to be just a rocket train. It has 5000 ATK! Again; on par with gods. And I can give a Cloud (Token) a Unicorn Horn and a battle Axe (of Despair) ATK and it can destroy a Giant Stone Soldier ATK: that same Soldier once destroyed the moon: and is tall enough to hit that moon without even jumping. Likewise this same rock giant that is powerful enough to destroy the moon is only 300 ATK stronger than the card United Resistance: which is literally a peasant rebel army. Also GSS is too weak to kill the 2000 DEF card Oppressed People: which is literally a bunch of slaves building a basic medieval wall and tower. A moon destroyer is only slightly stronger than an army of peasants and is too weak to destroy a stone wall. Likewise; the card Huge Revolution is able to destroy almost any monster card of any ATK power. Keep in mind that, again, this card is just a peasant army with no obvious superhuman or supernatural powers otherwise. These numbers make NO SENSE. Then you got calculations that appear to make sense but have contradictions. One of the most infamous is the over-estimations of Goku's speed. Kid Goku (at least 180 powerlevel at this time) dodged a laser from General Black. (ignoring the fact that Black grabs him immediately afterwards and Goku needs the Nimbus to travel long distances; lets give the wank the benifit of the doubt here and say that...) so the FACT that Goku dodged a laser means he's FASTER THAN LIGHT (flawless science there, certainly not blinded by wank). So Blue Goku must be .5 Quintillion times faster than light :D :D :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD meanwhile Superman is faster than infinity :| https://tse3.mm.bing.net/th?id=OIP.2hdAo99QLlW-Ulalifo98AEsCL&pid=15.1 But ignoring Superman for a second; this total is actually inaccurate. Nevermind the fact that Golden Frieza's powerlevel is a literal joke, there is a clear contradiction. Goku after King Kai's training has 44.5x the powerlevel of Kid Goku at this time (powerlevel at least 8000). But Goku was confirmed to be flying at most 35,714 mph (assuming he went on Snake Way in a strait path, which he didn't, so I'm giving him the benefit of the doubt). This is 0.00005x the speed of light. 0.00005 is NOT 44.5x speed of light. Also keep in mind that if we are trying to use some level of science then things like Special relativity and Inverse-square law should be considered: and almost no one accurately mentions it. It is best to simply view the characters by what we see. To be this precise with the characters can actually make us inaccurate about them. Check this video to see how DBZ became such a clusterfuck due to its dependency on escalation, powerlevels and transformations. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kLIbI1FI6N4 Category:Blog posts